saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blade Craft Online
<<'Blade Craft Online'>> (ブレードクラフト・オンライン, Burēdokurafuto Onrain, abbreviated as BCO) is a VRMMORPG, developed and operated by a Swedish company called Wearhard, that emphasizes on creating and inventing, alongside tradition fighting. It is the setting for the Unknown Mask Arc. The game started operation in November 2025. System Blade Craft Online was created with the help of the free VRMMO game development support package, called <>, and utilizes FullDive technology to set players inside a clockpunk world. It is thus part of <>, allowing players from other games that are part of the nexus to convert their avatars in the game into BCO and vice versa, though at the cost of not being able to transfer items, having the avatar's stats adjusted to maintain the relative strength between the two games and the player not being able to use the same avatar in the previous game unless it is converted back again. Setting Blade Craft Online is set on the fictitious realm of Nerthus, which is divided by a schism between the East and the West for technological control. The Westerners start in Amor, while the Easterners begin in Vonmur. At the beginning of the time, the lands were ruled under one single country, the Litan Empire, whose technology was the most advanced in the world, but after years of wars and invasions eventually broke the empire, and the world fell into darkness. Centuries later, two super states rose, the Karol and Justen Empires, both which tried to recreate the technologies of old Litan, but their conflicting ideologies prevented them from cooperating and wars broke out over key locations around the Medius Sea. Eventually after a millenia of war, both empires broke apart as well, with new states rising from Karol, and the Justen being conquered by the Azmen Empire. Now, the West and East continue to struggle for advancement and for control and both sides wage wars and brawls for dominance of Nerthus to rediscover the old glory of Litan. Realms Nerthus Nerthus (ナーサズ Nāsazu) is the main hub world of <>, historically representing Renaissance Europe between c.1400-1700's. It is a clockpunk world, shaped based on the Ancient Greek map of the known world, centering the world around the Medius Sea, and encasing it within the Pontic Sea. The two starting cities are Amor and Vonmur Inferno Inferno (インフェルノ Inferuno) is the sub world beneath Nerthus, serving as the equivalent to Hell, and heavily based on Dante's Inferno. Players who are killed with a divine weapon respawn in Inferno, instead of Nerthus. Though considerably smaller than Nerthus, the inclusion of mythological aspects makes escaping more challenging. It served as the beginning frontier of the <>. Ourea Ourea (オーリー Ōrī), originally Purgatorio (パーギャトーリア Pāgyatōria) is one of the new sub worlds added to <>, following the "Hidden Realm Incident", far to the East of Nerthus, serving as the equivalent to Mount Purgatory, and heavily based on Dante's Purgatorio. Originally serving as the middle frontier of the <>, the world was upgraded to an assessable sub world for players. Like Inferno, it is smaller than Nerthus, but the inclusion of mythological aspects make it more challenging. Atlantis Atlantis (アトランティス Atorantisu) was originally a limited quest location that could be found, but following the "Hidden Realm Incident", it was upgraded to a permanent sub world, heavily based on Plato's Atlantis. The largest of the sub worlds, it provides more area for players to remain there permanently and set up colonies in some areas. Teiwaz Teiwaz (テーワズ Tēwazu), originally Paradiso (パラディソ Paradiso) is one of the new sub worlds added to <>, following the "Hidden Realm Incident", above Nerthus, serving as the equivalent to Heaven, and heavily based on Dante's Paradiso. Originally serving as the last frontier of the <>, the world was upgraded to an assessable sub world for players. Like Inferno, it is smaller than Nerthus, but the inclusion of mythological aspects make it more challenging. Gameplay Initiation and Character Creation Upon opening signing in to BCO, a player must first select a race, each of which has special attributes and skills unique to their race; however, the appearance of the selected character is randomized. Customization of the visual aspects of the character are allowed later on, but every change requires an additional fee. After the race is selected, they will be spawned in the race's hometown (Amor for West and Vonmur for East) Races *'Westerns' (ウェステンズ) or Amorians (アモーリアンズ) represent the Iapetic European Races. *'Easterns' (イースターンズ) or Vonmirs (ボンマーズ) represent the Semitic Arab Races. Basic Game Interface Visual Interface In a player's display, without accessing any skills, one can see several interfaces. The health bar is located on the upper left corner of one's field of vision. It displays the health of the player, name, and numerical HP (e.g. 400/400). It also shows the health and names of all other members in the player's party in a smaller bar. Touch Interface Players can interact with the environment by tapping various key objects (door knobs, items, etc.). Doing so either performs the default function, or brings up a floating dialogue that has several options, similar to the "right-click" on a PC. Main Menu The main menu is based on <> original interface but with minor key differences, such as the status of the player no longer incorporating experience, but rather skill mastery instead. However, the main menu is called out using the left hand instead of how SAO's menu was opened with the right hand, like in ALO. *'Inventory/equipment': The icon for the category is a character icon. This is the default screen when opening the Menu interface. The left screen is an image of the body, with multiple points that allow the gamer to equip items or clothes. The right screen has three sub-menus: **'Equipment': Selecting this sub-menu will open another three sub-menus: ***'Weapons': The icon for this category is a sword like the one used in Equipment. ***'Equipped': The icon for this category is an armor. ***'Accessory': The icon for this category is a necklace. *'Items': Selecting this sub-menu will open an additional scrolling screen on the left that lists all items. When an item is selected, it materializes in front of the player. The inventory turns red when a player has too many items. **'Crafting': Selecting this sub-menu will open up a work bench for you to place your items on so long as you have the pre-instructions for basic weapons and items, and have the necessary items needed to craft them with. **'Tools': Selecting this sub-menu will open up basic tools that you can use to craft or repair. **'Repair': Selecting this sub-menu will allow you to repair your items at the cost of items needed for its repairs so long as you have the plans for the item in your storage. *'Friends/Order': The icon for the category is two character icons together. The right screen has three sub-menus: **'Party': Selecting this sub-menu will open three additional options. The first is "Create", the second is "Invite", and the third is "Dissolve". **'Friend': Selecting this sub-menu will reveal a list of a player's friends. Selecting a single friend will produce three additional options: "Message Box", "Position Check", and "Profile". **'Order:' *'Communications': The icon for this category is two chat box icons together. The icon flashes automatically whenever a player receives a message. **'Befriend': This option allows the player to send a friend request to another player. The other player is added to the Friend List if the request is accepted. **'Trade': This option opens a trade window with another player. Trading can be used just to show another player items, or complete a trade after both parties accept the offers put forth. **'Duel': This option allows the player to send a Duel request. The player being challenged has the privilege of selecting one of the available duel modes. *'Maps/Quest': The icon for the category is a balloon location icon. The right screen has three sub-menus: **'Field Map': Selecting this sub-menu will reveal a map showing the player's location on the field. **'Dungeon Map': Selecting this sub-menu will reveal a map of the dungeon that the player has explored. **'Quest': Selecting this sub-menu will open the player's quest window, displaying all the quests that the player has accepted and their description. *'Settings/Main-menu': The icon for the category is a gear. The right screen has three sub-menus: **'Options' **'Help': Selecting "Help" will call a GM (Game Master) in the left screen. **'Logout': The logout button is available with a quick log-out in safe area and a 15-minute logout in a soulless state, in which the player can be attacked, if the player attempts to log out in the field. Skills As many other VRMMO games, <> (BCO) also has a system of skills, most of them are related to the weapons the player use, while others are physical skills that aid in world interaction. Because the game was created using <, it is possible for players to transfer an account form one game to this one with skills being transferred and altered to fit the system. Currency The game has two main currencies that are used among the players; Zecs (Ƶ) for Amor, and Qirs (Ø) for Vonmur. There is no value difference between them, and you can't purchase more via real cash conversion. Currency is obtained by finishing quests, dropped by dead monsters and players, looted from treasure chests, etc. All of which can be used to buy items, weapons, ammunition and crafting goods. Crafting While crafting is considered a skill, it forms so much of the world's basis and gameplay that it doesn't take up and skill slot and is available to all players to use. Crafting is made by gathering resources and equipment, which can be used to make an object for personal use. Basic tools come with pre-given instructions, while more complicated tools are learnt and made knowing how they work. As long as you know how it works, or at least how you want it to look, the game's system can build it automatically with the right instruction. Weapons Just like in any other game, weapons are divided between classes that all have their own form of "rock-paper-scissors" triangles by default, but as weapons can be created and upgraded, the advantages can change and adapting to this is a part of the idea of crafting. Melee Weapons *'Swords' and long blades. **One Handed **Two Handed *'Daggers' and short blades. *'Spears' and staff weapons. *'Clubs' and blunt weapons. *'Axes' *'Sheilds' Ranged Weapons *'Bow and Arrows' *'Crossbow' *'Muskets' and two handed long guns *'Hand Cannon' and one handed short guns *'Knives' and throwing weapons *'Slings' *'Hand Grenades' and small explosives. There are also classes of weapons which defines how good the weapon is and how usable it can be. *'Default' - basic weapons with no extra physical properties. *'Stadand' - weapons with a higher piercing and durability than default weapons. *'Advanced' - weapons with a higher piercing and durability than standard weapons. *'Unique' - weapons that are not widely found in the world, often having been created in far off places. *'Crafted' - weapons made by players, they are wide in diversity, but have a higher chance of failing since they are untested. *'Ancient' - weapons unearthed from old Litan. They are stronger because of their original forging, but suffer from durability penalties. *'Reforged' - ancient weapons that are reforged lose their durability penalty at the cost of some of their damaging properties. *'Divine' - weapons retrieved or crafted with metal from one of the sub worlds. They have the ability to force a player to respawn in a subworld. They do more damage against monsters than players. *'Legendary' - mythological weapons that are one-of-a-kinds, and also lack durability penalties. Log-out <> utilizes the soul-less logout, like the system used in <>, where the user can immediately log-out in safe zones, but in the field the body remains soul-less for a period of time and then the user is logged out. In the soul-less state, the user can be killed and have their items stolen, if their body is left unguarded. Orders In place of guilds, parties and squadrons, BCO uses an order-type team play. Orders are like groups that swear to focus on a goal and can be split into teams. Order focus on either combat, inventing, or questing. Which ever path is chosen they do tend to attack. Combat Parameters Several factors go into the calculation of damage in <> (BCO). Among them include the efficacy of hits (a direct hit as opposed to a scratch), the skill level of a player, and the weapon's stats. BCO's damage calculation system is more complicated than the system in <>, due to the realism factors it inherited from the <> Project. Weapons have the following enhancement parameters that determine stats: Sharpness, Quickness, Accuracy, Heaviness, and Durability. When a weapon is given to an NPC or player smith to upgrade, bonuses such as +1 or +2 are appended select categories. On a regular basis, these parameters cannot be seen unless a weapon is <>. Selecting a weapon will only show its name and its aggregate bonuses (the sum of all enhancement parameters). Status Effects Status Effects, like many MMORPGs, play an important role in combat. Many attacks have a random chance of dealing status effects. They are generally not curable, unless the appropriate medications are used. Most status effects expire after a set period of time. The status effect of weapons and items are treated like a real life situation, but the effects are generally weaker than they would be in reality; i.e. poison will drain health and create light headedness, but it won't cripple the body's movements or kill the major organs. It also ceases all effects after a recovery time is applied. Monster Battle Mechanics While this is generally looked over since the Monsters only appear in the four Sub-Worlds, the monsters have their own AI systems and will attack when a player reaches their parameters and choose who to attack on their own accord. Party Battle Mechanics It is generally much more efficient to engage in operations, like raids or battle in parties. While there are less emphasis on one-on-one combast, and monsters can change target players on their own accords, the main benefit of battling in parties is the ability to <> in battles against mobs. The maximum number of players that can form a party is seven, with an eighth slot open for Special NPC's. Player vs. Player Combat The PvP system is much less drawn on to single combat; parties can target singles players or spread out and attack multiple targets at the same time. Duels can be enacted, but only when both parties accept. All PvP combats end with either retreat or death. Death results in a loss of experience points and currency, and the possibility of items being dropped or stolen depending on which world they died in. Weapons also suffer a durability penalty, but never break unless durability runs out during combat before death occurs. When a player is killed in Nerthus, they generally respawn back at their reincarnation points in Amor (West) and Vonmir (East). However, death by a Divine Weapon results in a direct respawn into Inferno. Special conditions allow players to respawn in other specified cities if they have visited them and/or their race is in control of it. In the Sub-worlds of Inferno, Ourea and Teiwaz, players who are killed have a time limit of 5 minutes before they leave to respawn, which leaves them time for a team mate to revive them before dying, due to the higher difficulty of fighting monsters, and the ability to craft reviving items from divine items from these sub-worlds. In Atlantis, players cannot be revived like in Nerthus, but they do respawn at the last safe zone they entered. In the old system in BCO, a player that is killed in Inferno, Purgatorio and Paradiso lose experience points, and a part of their memories. No matter which world they died in, they always respawn back in Inferno. Gallery Trivia *Wearhard developers were hired by <> to help create the world of <> (UW) as part of <>, without knowing what the world was being used for. They were later told that the project was "bankrupt" so it would never be released to the public despite being completed. The developers had saved a lot of their original work and used that as a base for creating <> (BCO) with help of <>, which is why they share similar in-game features and objectives to one another. **It's also another reason for the Unknown Mask Arc to exist for its purpose of being able to use a lot of the same functions that Underworld uses. *The names of the realms all originate from literature and mythologay; **'Nerthus' originates from the Latinized name, Nerþuz, from the Norse Earth Goddess, Njörðr. **'Atlantis' (Ancient Greek: Ἀτλαντὶς νῆσος, Island of Atlas) is based on the fictional nation in Plato's works Timaeus and Critias, **'Inferno, Purgatorio' and Paradiso are based on the realms of Hell, Purgatory, and Heaven from Dante's Divine Comedy of the same names. **'Ourea' (Greek: Oὔρεα, mountains) are the names of Mountain deities. **'Teiwaz' originated from the Latinized name, Tiwaz, from the Norse Sky God, Tyr. Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:VRMMO